Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have wide development prospective in the display field due to the characteristics of autoluminescence, high contrast, low thickness, wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, capability of being applied to flexible panels, wide service temperature range, simple production, etc.
Due to the above characteristics, an OLED display panel may be applied to a device with display function such as a mobile phone, a display, a notebook computer, a digital camera, an instrument or the like.